


Fly to the Moon and Straight on to Heaven

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Seonghwa, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hongjoong gets drunk, Hongjoong lets loose, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Park Seonghwa-centric, SO FLUFFY, Sober Park Seonghwa, Yeosang is savage, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Seonghwa is currently panicking. They’ve been there for roughly an hour and a half and he’s already lost Hongjoong in the crowd and he’s currently watching as his boyfriend threw back his sixth shot along with a cheering Mingi and Wooyoung. He scans the room and notices Yunho and San a little behind their boyfriends, sipping slowly on their beers as they keep a watchful eye on their wild lovers. He sees Jongho on the other side of the room, seemingly uninterested in the party as his girlfriend is late (“as always” Jongho complains with a small smile).But where the fuck is Hongjoong?-OR-eight boys go to a NYE party.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Fly to the Moon and Straight on to Heaven

When you’re in college, especially a college freshman, New Year’s Eve is a special time. Almost like a coming of age, right of passage, a sense of maturation, if you will. All of your senses become both heightened and dulled (by alcohol, duh) and you’re suddenly in a realm that both overwhelms you and makes you feel the most alive. New Year’s Eve is sacred for all college freshman. All except Hongjoong.

Hongjoong never understood the hype of getting all dolled up and going out drinking with people you’ve never met before. Honestly, he doesn’t understand the hype of drinking anyway. It always made you look and sound stupid and he didn’t like the feeling of not being in control of his own body. So why he finds himself out on New Year’s fucking Eve of all nights is a question that’s best left answered by two people.

_ Choi San and Jung Wooyoung. _

They had been hounding Hongjoong for W E E K S about going out on New Year’s Eve, spewing their bullshit about how it was mandatory. They had guilted most of their friend group into going with them, some easier to persuade than others, and the only “conquest” left was convincing Hongjoong to accompany them.

“Please  _ please  _ Joongie. It won’t be as fun without you,” Wooyoung pouts into his neck as he hangs off of Hongjoong. Hongjoong huffs a sigh, trying to peel his friend off of him so he can finish this assignment.

“Let me go, please, I’m working on things.”

“It’s not even due until after the new year.” Wooyoung whines. Hongjoong looks helplessly at Seonghwa who is watching the whole thing with a glint of what looks like amusement in his eye ( _ the fucker  _ Hongjoong thinks to himself) and realizes that he’s on his own when he’s met with a smirk and a shrug from his only older friend.

“I’ll get off of you if you agree to come out, even for just a little bit.”

“How long is a ‘little bit’, Jung Wooyoung?” Hongjoong asks, trying to make eye contact in his peripherals (he ends up just going cross-eyed in the process, earning a small giggle from Yeosang).

“Two hours?” Wooyoung asks hesitantly, not knowing if that will be his breaking point.

“Hhhhhh, fine. If you get off of me, I will go to your stupid New Year’s Eve party with you, but ONLY for two hours. I want to finish this so I’m not worried about it.” Wooyoung cheers happily and extracts himself from Hongjoong. 

“Hongjoong,” Yeosang prompts, earning the attention of everyone in the room (currently Seonghwa, San, Wooyoung and Jongho). The older hums, acknowledging. “If you finish your assignment before we go, would you stay out longer?” With his question came the cutest sweetest puppy eyes from both Wooyoung and San, a choked off laugh from Seonghwa, and a disinterested glance from Jongho.

“I’d have no reason not to stay out longer, but there’s no way I’m going to finish it by then.” Hongjoong grumbles.

“I’ll help.” Seonghwa offers with a shrug. “I have mine mostly finished anyway.” Hongjoong sends him a glare while Wooyoung and San are cheering in the background. Seonghwa just sends him a wink and goes back to typing.

*****

Unfortunately for Hongjoong, Seonghwa is extremely diligent despite Hongjoong’s best efforts at diversion. They were able to not only finish Hongjoong’s project, but also edit it with a fine-tooth comb and honestly it may just be the best thing he’s ever turned in and that both irritates him and makes him extremely excited to turn it in (“you’re such a nerd Joongie” Yeosang chides, earning a soft slap from his boyfriend). 

Which is how Hongjoong finds himself sitting in a chair, eyes closed, in front of Wooyoung as he giddily applies eyeshadow ( _ with glitter _ ) on his lids. He can feel six other pairs of eyes boring into his tiny body. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, earning a quiet whine from Wooyoung.

“Stop moving.”   
  


“I can’t, everyone’s staring at me.”

“We’re the only ones here. Look.” Wooyoung prompts. Hongjoong opens his eyes and is met with an empty room, aside from him and Wooyoung. Hongjoong huffs and closes his eyes again, allowing Wooyoung to continue. After what feels like hours (honestly it’s only about 20 more minutes), Hongjoong’s entire face has been transformed from the normally soft, shy look he sports to one with sharp angles and accentuated eyes, making him look, for lack of a better phrase,  _ really fucking hot _ . Seemingly pleased with himself and his work, Wooyoung snaps a picture of a sputtering Hongjoong and retreats to finish getting himself ready with his boyfriend.

*****

Seonghwa is currently panicking. They’ve been there for roughly an hour and a half and he’s already lost Hongjoong in the crowd and he’s currently watching as his boyfriend threw back his sixth shot along with a cheering Mingi and Wooyoung. He scans the room and notices Yunho and San a little behind their boyfriends, sipping slowly on their beers as they keep a watchful eye on their wild lovers. He sees Jongho on the other side of the room, seemingly uninterested in the party as his girlfriend is late (“as always” Jongho complains with a small smile).

_ But where the fuck is Hongjoong? _

Part of Seonghwa entertains the idea that Hongjoong dipped out early, as he was very adamant that he didn’t want to come out, but at the same time, he knows that Hongjoong wouldn’t abandon his friends without telling them where he’s going. With everyone accounted for and being the only sober one (someone has to make sure everyone gets home safely), he decides to look for Hongjoong in the mass of bodies on the dance floor. He was fairly tall among his friends and Hongjoong kind of stands out with his now platinum blond hair so Seonghwa reasons that he should be fairly easy to spot.

And he was. It took Seonghwa all of 30 seconds to find Hongjoong in the middle of the dance floor, the second oldest of their friend group attracting quite a crowd as he moved his hips playfully. He had a red solo cup in his right hand and his left hand was extended in the air as if he was fist pumping. He looked like he was having a blast. He also looked very drunk and Seonghwa wonders how he was able to consume all of that alcohol without any of them noticing. Seonghwa shakes his head and maneuvers his way through the sea of sweaty bodies, mentally cringing as he contemplates how unsanitary it all is and mentally cursing Hongjoong ( _ “seriously why can’t he just be an awkward wallflower like I was hoping? Why does he have to be fun?”  _ Seonghwa mentally whines). He finally reaches his destination and grabs Hongjoong by the wrist. Hongjoong looks at him intensely, as if he was trying to remember who Seonghwa was, and that notion slightly scared Seonghwa.

“SEONGHWA!!” Hongjoong exclaims, throwing himself into his older friend’s arms. “Guys this is my b-bes-best *hiccup* friend!” Hongjoong is introducing him to nobody in particular as most people aren’t paying attention to his outburst. This doesn’t deter Hongjoong however. He just shoots Seonghwa a million dollar smile and lets him lead him out of the dancing blob and into the quieter kitchen where Yeosang seems to have slowed down on his mass alcohol consumption and is chatting with Mingi, Yunho, Wooyoung and San. Canvassing the room again, Seonghwa sees that Addi has finally shown up and is now perched on Jongho’s lap with his arms protectively around her. The two are deep in conversation that they barely notice anyone around them. “ _ Cute”  _ Seonghwa mumbles to himself.

Seonghwa sits Hongjoong down next to Yeosang, the latter glancing and giving Hongjoong a blinding smile before returning to his conversation. Hongjoong closes his eyes and leans his head back to rest on the back of his chair.

“Hongjoong, honey, can you look at me?” Seonghwa coos at his drunk friend. He receives a hum for a response. “Open your eyes, please.” 

“Hmmh they are open c-crazy.” Hongjoong hiccups with a giggle. 

“Open them a little wider for me yeah?”

“Okay,” Hongjoong giggles again, opening his eyes. 

“How much did you drink?” Seonghwa coaxes. Hongjoong points at his cup, giggles, and holds up four fingers, signifying four drinks. “Oh, sweetheart. Is this the first time you’ve drank alcohol?” Hongjoong nods at his friend. 

“It just tastes so  _ goooooooooooooood _ ” Hongjoong sing songs, earning a chuckle from Seonghwa.

“I know it does, honey. Let’s get you some water.” Hongjoong nods at this and Seonghwa leaves him in Yunho’s temporary care.

After returning with the water, Hongjoong seems to be in better shape and is now coherently having a conversation with Yeosang and everyone seems to be having a great time.

*****

“30 SECONDS! EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM.” Seonghwa hears someone yell from the living room. Luckily all of his friends had already managed to congregate close to the living room and moved in a pack to join the rest of the party goers. Seonghwa pulls Yeosang to his side and he sees the rest of his friends find their other halves. As the clock switches over to midnight, he pulls his sweet yet spicy boyfriend into his arms and sweeps in for a sweet kiss to bring in the new year. Parting from Yeosang’s lips, he notices his friends doing the same with their respective partners. He meets Hongjoongs eyes and the other shoots him a blinding smile.

The party is starting to wind down and the eight boys decide to make way back to the suite that five of the boys share. Seonghwa manages to herd the “cattle” with slight help of Yunho. They manage to get back into the suite and everyone passes out on “their” beds. Wooyoung and San occupy Mingi’s old bed (Mingi sleeps with Yunho most nights), and Hongjoong takes Yeosang’s bed (the latter having never used it himself). Seonghwa makes sure everyone is content before flitting around the room setting out glasses of water, ibuprofen, and a packaged grab-n-go muffin for Yeosang, Mingi, Hongjoong and Wooyoung, knowing they’ll all need it desperately when they wake up hungover. 

Smiling to himself, Seonghwa slips into bed and wraps himself up in Yeosang and their fluffy blanket. He kisses his boyfriend’s head softly, whispers a quiet “happy new year, my love” into his hair, and drifts slowly to sleep.

*****

Since New Year’s Day is on a Wednesday, Mingi’s alarm blares starting at 6:00 despite having no classes, effectively waking everyone up  _ except Mingi. _ Seonghwa feels Yeosang stir and doesn’t have it in him to stop him from whatever he’s about to do to Mingi and/or his phone. He shrugged to himself and listens to his other friends rouse from their slumber and tries to ignore the squawk that comes from Mingi and Yunho’s room as Yeosang more than likely slapped Mingi upside the head in a rather rude wakeup.

“Urghhhhh” Seonghwa hears from across the room at where Hongjoong was sleeping. He hears the slightly younger boy toss in bed trying to get comfortable before giving in to being awake and hungover. With a groan, Hongjoong sits himself up and looks at the offering Seonghwa set out for him last night. With a happy squeak, he takes the medicine, downs the water, and starts slowly chomping on the muffin, humming happily every other bite. Seonghwa smiles to himself watching the actions of his sweet friend. He feels the bed dip and a too-calm Yeosang slides back into his side.

“You’re not nice,” Seonghwa jokingly chides.

“He’s lucky I didn’t shatter the fucking thing,” Yeosang replies with a too sweet smile as he’s falling back asleep. Seonghwa shrugs and cuddles his boyfriend a little closer, hoping he didn’t scar Mingi too badly.

“I’m never drinking again.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes at Hongjoong’s whining and drifts back to sleep, happy and content with his life and his best friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh this was fun. Poor hungover Hongjoong and RIP to Mingi's. Maybe one day he'll remember to turn off those alarms, or Yeosang might actually kill him.
> 
> I'm out of ideas for this verse, so tell me what you want to see. I hope you like this. I wanted Hongjoong to let loose a little and let his friends (read: Seonghwa and a bit of Yunho) take care of him a bit. Poor boy over did it though. Pray for his New Year's Day.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and I'd really love to know what you'd like to see out of these boys next.
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: @armystaytiny


End file.
